


mondi

by lavolpe (lykxxn)



Series: through a thousand worlds we will wander [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Arcade, F/M, Fairground, Family Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Modern AU, Spooning, big spoon little spoon, ezio WISHES he was the little spoon, ezio should listen to cristina, ok wow a little angst, shameless fluff, they really are rigged, those coin machine thingies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/lavolpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots from my "through a thousand worlds we will wander" universe, but with a happier theme and more hugging ... hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. everlasting: spoons

Ezio’s smile of relief and happiness does not fade as Cristina falls asleep, and he breathes in her ever-familiar scent, wrapping his arms a little tighter as he silently protects her from invisible Templars that do not exist anymore but he still fears.

Her body rises and falls at an even pace as she sleeps, but he is still wide awake even as the alarm clock flashes 01:23 on the bedside table. He thanks God that he is here to witness such happiness; thanks God that he has been given the chance to have Cristina back.

She shifts, and slowly she turns to face him. She blearily opens her eyes, and says in a tired voice, “You are still awake?” Ezio can’t help but feel that there is a “why?” in there.

“I was thinking,” he says softly, “about us.”

Cristina raises her eyebrows in question. “What is there to think about?” she asks, her voice even. “We are here. That requires no thinking, surely.”

“That was precisely what I was thinking about,” replies Ezio in an amused tone. “How lucky we are.”

“Indeed we are,” murmurs Cristina. She kisses him gently; it is soft and encouraging, reminding him of the peaceful life they lead.

Ezio lets himself relax against her. “No Templars,” he says quietly. “We’re free.”

“Indeed we are,” repeats Cristina, and there is a smile in her voice. She moves in the bed so that she can lean into his chest, and Ezio watches, smiling, as she falls asleep.

Despite all the changes, she still falls asleep so easily. He is glad for a constant to pick out in the puzzle of these lives.

Ezio remembers a life of assassins and Templars; a life of kill or be killed; a life of treachery and revenge. But this life is far behind, and he ought to embrace the constant peace and pleasure of this one. Cristina is in his arms and not Manfredo’s. Cristina is alive, well and perfectly safe.

And with that thought, he presses a kiss to his lover’s forehead, and sleeps. __


	2. mudblood: potions

Professor Snape pairs them together. For the first time, Ezio doesn’t have to pretend. He doesn’t call her a mudblood, doesn’t knock her over as he goes to get the ingredients. If anyone asks, he says it’s because he wants the potion to be perfect.

Cristina has to force herself not to smile at him. She is quiet as she brews. Ezio makes gentle touches when he is sure none of his housemates are watching, to show her that he means none of what he says, although it is hard to reject the lifestyle he has been subjected to and taught was normal for eleven years.

He can’t say he didn’t  _try_.

Professor Snape is surprised to see that they have aced the potion. Ezio grins brightly and almost hugs Cristina, but stops himself just in time.

After that, things go back to normal. Ezio calls her, along with many others, a mudblood; he knocks her books to the floor and pushes past her on the way to the Great Hall; he agrees with Federico on many points regarding mudbloods and halfbreeds.

But when he steps into the Potions classroom, Snape does not hesitate to pair Ezio and Cristina, and they work silently and agreeably, and Ezio’s hands brush Cristina’s as they cut up ingredients in a silent apology.

Cristina looks up to him and nods in understanding. She knows that it is a heavy price to pay for his family, but she cannot imagine how it would feel to lose Giovanni and Federico and Petruccio not once, but twice, and so she lets him go.


	3. everlasting: fair

Ezio has never seen such a beaming grin upon his baby brother’s face. He lets himself be dragged from ride to ride, Cristina ambling on behind him.

The fairground is just as fun for him as it is for Petruccio. Cristina has a new camera, and has taken several photos of the two (one of those is probably of Ezio throwing up after Petruccio dragged him on the waltzers).

“You spoil him,” chides Cristina gently, after Ezio passes Petruccio a bag of bright blue candyfloss that will undoubtedly stain his fingers, face and clothing.

“I’m only doing what I never had chance to,” says Ezio quietly, and Cristina does not argue, simply opens the bag for Petruccio, taking a clump for herself.

“What do you want to do now?” she asks, and Petruccio sucks some of the blue sugar from his fingers.

“Can we go in the arcade?” he asks.

“Alright, but finish that first,” says Ezio. “You don’t want to get all the machines sticky.”

The arcade is busy and loud and colourful, much like everything else at the fairground. Petruccio stops first at the coin machines, and Ezio pulls out a euro’s worth of ten cents for Petruccio to put in.

“You do know he wins absolutely nothing, right?” whispers Cristina.

Ezio nods as he puts the money into Petruccio’s hand. His baby brother puts in the first ten cent. Nothing happens, so he puts in another. Several ten cent pieces fall into the tray.

“I won!” he exclaims, before putting the money he’d earned back into the machine.

Ezio laughs softly. “Why don’t we go and try one of the grab machines? You might actually win something that way.”

“Okay!” grins Petruccio.

The first one they come across has teddy bears in pink, blue, green and purple. Ezio stares the machine down in determination. He inserts the euro.

“They’re all rigged,” hisses Cristina.

“Shut up,” Ezio hisses back as the grabber picks up a blue bear. It drops and Petruccio squeals, hurrying to pick up the prize. “Rigged my ass.”

Cristina laughs and kisses his cheek. “Well, in that case you can win me one,” she smirks.

“Gladly, my love,” murmurs Ezio.

Petruccio scrunches up his nose. “Eww,” he moans, holding the bear closer.

Ezio laughs softly, wasting another five euros before he manages to get another bear. Cristina says a firm “I told you so” in his ear, but he isn’t listening. Petruccio is preoccupied with hugging his bear; Cristina gently runs her fingers over his palm.

“What are you thinking about?” she asks.

“Us,” says Ezio softly. “It’s just — I have everything back, and I never thought I would.”

“Embrace it,” says Cristina.

And he does.


End file.
